Tears
by Me love tea
Summary: I'm re-uploading this fic. I finished the "Tears" part and will upload chapter 9 asap. "Who am I" is the sequel/ending to all of this. Umm...ok, summary...Trowa's past comes back and a new girl shows up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GW and I have only seen about five episodes of the Moible Suit series. So, just ta letcha know, I made this all up. So don't sue me. I havent got anything priceless or whatever. And I havent the faintest clue what Trowa's past was like. I just came up with this in Social Studies...or was it Math? Nevermind. Enjoy! (Pwease give me reviews. Like, hate, inprovements? This is my first serious fic. Not to mention i had to put it on this crappy notepad)  
  
  
Tears  
  
"Nice Job, Trowa! I think that that was the best performance yet!" An enthusiast Catherine said as she went to change. Trowa removed his clown mask and set it down on a table. There was a knocking at the door followed by a voice.   
"Delivery!"   
He went to answer it. Trowa opened the door and took the box.  
"Sign this please. Thank you."  
As the delivery boy left Trowa shut the door and brought the box inside. He couldn't help but notice the address was smeared with something. He looked at it closely,  
"Water?" He mumbled to himself. No, it was centered in one place. Droplets about the same size and shape. "Tears?" Yes, that was it. Who was crying? Why? Was there a reason they had fallen on this box? Before he could answer his questions, Catherine entered the room in her usual outfit of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.  
"Whats that, Trowa?"  
"A delivery."  
"Have your opened it?"  
"Do you have a knife?"  
"That's a silly question!" Catherine left the room and returned a few minutes later with a throwing knife. Trowa cut the tape on the box and opened it up. A black case slid out wrapped in bubble wrap. Someone had taken great care for this not to break. Before Trowa had even tore the wrapping off, he knew what was in it. His fingers fumbled with the latches a little but he got it open. Inside was a shining flute carefully packed in a velvet case.  
"Its beautiful," Catherine said with a gasp. "Who sent it?"  
Trowa tore his eyes away from the flute. He rose and went to his dressing room.  
"Tro-wa." Catherine sighed.  
  
The next day Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei are sitting around in a park waiting for Trowa.   
"Why are we all here again?" Duo asked impatiently.  
"Trowa said he had something he needed to talk to us about."  
"Well, that's a joke. That guy barely ever talks."  
"Could you keep it down?" Heero asked.  
Duo opened his mouth to reply but then Trowa came up.  
"So, whats up Trowa?"  
Trowa held out the case. Quatre took it and began to examine it. Duo peered over his shoulder and Heero and Wufei leaned over to see. Quatre opened it and gazed at the flute inside.  
"Whoa." Duo said with awe.   
"Should I destroy it?" Heero asked.  
Wufei took the flute and case and carefully picked up the flute head.  
"There's an inscription, But its in Latin."  
"Yes." Replied Trowa. "Roughly translated it says 'Keep Playing, "Trowa" ' ".   
Wufei looked up. "Who sent it?"  
Trowa looked away. "I'm not sure."   
  
Its nighttime and Trowa is in the room he shared with his twin sister. Each has their own bed, nightstand and closet. Neither had changed in to their pajamas, although they wouldn't admit it, they both had a sense of dread. There comes a crashing from downstairs.   
"Whats that?" His sister asked.  
"Shhh." Voices drift from downstairs. Angry voices. Unfamiliar and strange voices.  
"Come on. We should go." An explosion shakes the house.  
"Who...or what?" Another explosion. She scrambles toward her brother. "H-how are we going to get out?"  
"The servants corridors."  
"Alright. Here." She her locket and and a poisin ring, which was a gift for her birthday yesterday. They slipped out through the trap door only known by them and the maid. It was a crisp Autumn night and hiding in the back yard they saw mobile suits...OZ mobile suits. He didn't hear the soldiers sneak up, and they didn't see him. All he heard before he blacked out was his sister's scream.  
  
"TROWA!!!!" Quatre was shaking him by his shoulders.  
"What!? What happened!?"  
"You had this creepy glazed eye look and you weren't moving or anything!" Duo Shuddered. "Its like you were dead or something!"  
"Well, I cant sit around all day. I have a mission." Wufei walked off.  
"Actually, I had to break a date with Hilde to come, so I'd better apologize." Duo grinned sheepishly. "She was kinda in a bad mood today and that just topped it off."  
Trowa nodded as everyone left. There came a tinkling of bells from a tree, when he looked up, Trowa thought he saw someone watching him from the branches. He turned away, trying to convince himself there was nothing there.  
"It cant be, She's dead. The Oz soldiers murdered her." As Trowa bean to walk away, he heard a small thunk. He turned around and picked up something silver, His sister's locket...  



	2. Tears: Chapter 2

Alrighty, heres chapter 2. Got it up asap. Hehe....yet again i thougth it up in math class. Thanks to all of ya for the great reviews. My friend is gonna help me with the grammer problems. Its a bit short. Oh well! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own GW alrighty? So dont sue me blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Trowa woke up face down in the grass. Slowly he lifted his head and looked toward his house. It was burning. In horror he sat up and scrambled away, trying to block out the screams from inside.  
"No, no, no...Its not real!! At that moment Trowa heard it for the second time...a sound he'd never forget...His sister's scream...but it was different. Not of surprise...but of fear, pain, and sadness. He kept running...running from those screams. He ran blindly, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"Its not real!! Its not real!! He repeated.  
  
  
***Thunk***  
  
Trowa looked up, brought out of the dream by the familiar sound of a knife hitting wood next to his left ear.  
"Trowa?" Cathrine was looking at funny. He relized he had an expression of pain on his face. He quickly changed it to the usual expression.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Cathrine sighed. 'It was so hard to talk to him. Always so withdrawn and silent.' She sighed again and continued throwing the knives. 'We've got a preformance tonight, Trowa. Don't forget." He nodded. 'He seems distracted.' She thought. 'Well that's Trowa for you.'  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
"Well, the war's over. What are we going to do?" Duo asked.  
"Movie?" Suggested Quatre.  
"Seen 'em all."  
"Training?" Wufei added.  
"The war is over!!!!" Duo repeated.  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "How about the circus?"  
"Whatever. Lets go then." Heero replied  
  
  
Later...  
  
  
"Ready, Trowa?"  
He nodded. They walked out to the center ring. Trowa took his place while Cathrine took hers. And the act began.  
Up In the stands were Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Heero.   
"This is totally boring. I've already seen this!" Complained Duo. "I'm going to get something to eat." He stands up and bumps in to a girl.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." She says. Wufei is glaring at the girl.  
"Baka!!"  
She flips him off. "Weakling!"   
"Wufei!!" Quatre hits him. "Be polite!"  
Wufei rubs the back of his head and contiues to glare at her. She makes a face at him, then grins and walks away. A small smile crosses Wufei's face but quickly disappers.  
"Know her, Wufei?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes. Her name is Skye Brown."  
  
Down on stage, Trowa stared where the girl was.   
'C-could it be? No, no! Stop it. Forget them, Its too painful to remember...'  
Being too far down on the stage, Trowa didnt see it. Duo, as usual, hadnt noticed, and Quatre wasn't really paying attention. Wufei saw it, the glint of a poison ring, but he thought nothing of it. She always had a different way of fighting.' He reminded himself.  
  
  
  
  
Well? Like hate improvents? Spelling and grammer dont count!!! Hehehe! ^_^   
  



	3. Tears: Chapter 3

'Kaye, here's my third chapter. I'm really tryin' to keep this from being stupid or strange. Which means if I have writer's block I cant have tea or sugar to get rid of it. Crap, that sucks. I watched the midnight run last night. DBZ was...odd. I scrambled to the calendar when I saw the preview for EW. Weekend with my dad which means I can see it! YAY!!! Of course you people probably don't care, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, If I did I wouldn't have reruns all the time!! *ahem*I'm ok.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Skye wandered outside, thinking to herself.  
'Knife throwing act. Surprise, Surprise. Not to mention Wufei's hanging out with people.' She sighed. 'The world's going topsy turvy.'   
"What are you doing here baka?" Skye turned to see Wufei.  
"What about you? I thought you were still going to train."  
"I finished."  
"I see. Would you happen to know..." She paused. "Umm, Trowa Barton?"  
"Yeah."  
"He was the clown right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wufei? Are you here?" Sally's voice called. She walked over and looked a little surprised to see Skye. "Um, hello..."  
"Er, hi. Thanks for helping me, Chang." She grinned and turned to walk away.  
"You know I hate that woman!"  
"I know." She walked back towards the performance.  
"Do you know her?" Sally asked.  
"She was training at the same place I was."  
"Oh. Did she remind you of someone?"  
"No." Wufei walked back towards the circus.   
Sally stood with a puzzled look on her face. She was staring at the direction Skye had taken. 'Thats funny.' She thought 'That girl looked familiar. I know I've never met her though. Maybe she's a relative of someone's. I'll ask Catherine if she knows her.' Sally walked away, but she had something nagging at her that she had looked awfully similar to one of the pilots. 'But which one? Her personality points to Duo.' She paused to think and bit her lip. 'What about her eyes? They sure were weird...one bluish and the other was greenish.. Her hair was a golden brown, but that doesn't help much.' Sally sighed. 'I'll probably figure this out by the time everyone else already has.' Then it hit her. 'She looks like she could be Trowa's twin. Oh, stop thinking like that!' She scolded herself.  
"Are you coming woman?!" Wufei shouted impatiently.  
"I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'It's finally over!' Skye thought excitily. She practically skipped. 'Now I can talk to him!' She knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"I'd like to speak with Trowa Barton please."  
"Come in." Skye walked in. Catherine was standing in the middle of the room, still in costume. "Well?" she asked  
"Well what?"  
"Well why do want to speak with Trowa?"  
"It's kind of personal..."  
"Are you two dating?!"  
"No. Why? Are you his girlfriend?"  
"I'm his sister."  
"His-is this some kind of cruel joke?"  
"Well, you cant talk to him unless you tell me first."  
"B-but- I...please...please, let me speak to him." Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
"No, get out."  
"B-but-"   
"Now." Skye burst out crying and ran out the door. Outside she bumps in to Duo and they both fall over.  
"Ouch," Duo sits up and looks over at Skye who is still on the floor. "Oh, geez, Trowa. I'm sorry!" He jumped up and bent down to help "him" up. "HOLY SHIT!!!" He screamed. It was so loud it brought the others running, even Trowa who stumbled out of the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Skye. "THAT'S NOT TROWA!!!!" Duo screamed again.  
"What? What happened?!" Quatre demanded.  
"Is it an enemy?!" Heero asked  
"N-no..I ran into her," He points at Skye. "I-I thought she was Trowa and, and I went to help her up. I realized it wasn't him and it just startled me, that's all."  
Skye sat up, but instead of just tears running down her face she had a throbbing headache too. "Oowww..." She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor. Then she saw Trowa. "Tr-Trowa?" He smiled. She returned the smile weakly then slipped in to unconscious.  
  
  
Well? The usual opinions please (like, hate, improvments..ect.) Personally I think this was the best chapter yet! Thanks to my friend Loa for helpin' me. Hehe, her great idea is when Duo thinks Skye is Trowa. Thanks Loa! It really helped!!  



	4. Tears: Chapter 4

Alright, I have chapter 4 done. Sorry I threatened to trash it but when you get a total of six reviews between 3 stories, it gets a little depressing.  
  
Dedication: To Bunny S. The only one who read and reviewed chapter 3 (if someone else r+reviewed thanks to you too!). To Staz, Baby, TrowasGirl, Nanashi38, and DiabloSanta for reviewing chapters 1 and 2.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't Gw blah blah blah...  
  
  
Tears Chapter 4  
  
  
Skye woke up to a throbbing headache.  
'Oww,' She thought, keeping her eyes closed. 'What did I do? Hit my head on concrete? No, I ran in to that guy with the braid in the hall and fell. That was after that stupid girl wouldn't let me see Trowa. Then I lost conscious. So where the heck am I now?' Skye opened her eyes and looked around. It was pitch black except a small window, and a nightlight. 'A nightlight?' The window showed little light. She got a little unsteady to her feet and walked to the window. 'What time is it? Ugh, I need some air.' Skye went and retrieved her coat. She walked out the door quietly. Skye looked around, and then she slipped and fell over, hitting her head once again.  
"Damn it!!" She covered her mouth with her hand. 'Oh, shit. I hope no one heard that. What the hell did I slip on?' She turned. 'Hair? Oh, its that kid. Sure is a heavy sleeper.' She poked him. 'Hmm, what an odd person.' Skye got up and went outside. 'Kinda cold tonight. The stars are so pretty, and so far away. I wonder if that old fairy tale is true?' She sighed and sat down on the grass.  
"Skye?"  
She looked over.   
"Hi, Trowa. Something wrong?"  
"It's just-well-I," He sat down next to her. "I thought you were dead."  
"If I was there'd be another star in the sky."  
"Oh, not that old fairytale again."   
"Why not? It could be true. Where do you think souls go after they've past on?"  
"I don't know. It's hard to believe in things after what I've seen."  
"I see. How'd you know I was out here? Did my swearing wake you up?"  
"Couldn't sleep, but I did hear that. What happened?"  
"That weird friend of yours was in the hallway. A guard I suppose."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"It's alright," She grinned. "Well, I kinda slipped 'cause I stepped on his hair. He sure is a heavy sleeper."  
"If you think about, I do have some odd friends. But Duo probably sticks out the most."  
"So that's his name. Know any other people around here?"  
"Well, there's Relena Peacecraft."  
"Pacifists get annoying after a while. Peace this and peace that. Enough to drive anyone mad."  
"She's not exactly that devoted. There's Hilde."  
"Who's she?"  
"Duo's girlfriend. She's pretty nice. Hmm, who else? Sally?"  
"Does she have twisted blond hair? Wufei's girlfriend?"  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
"You mean she's really his girlfriend?!" Skye burst out laughing. After a few minuets she managed to stop. "Anyway, I met her. She seemed nice. Know anyone else?"  
"Well, you didn't seem to get along with Catherine too well."  
"Ugh. Trowa, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"You're a pilot, right? Well, where do you hid that thing?"  
"Somewhere."  
"Arrgh! I hate that answer! I did go to piloting school, ya'know."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause. I was bored of training. I was already as high as I could go."  
"What?!"  
"I had a lot of time on my hands. It took me forever to find you and I wasn't going to sit and cry my eyes out all the time."  
"You've always been rather strange."  
"At least I don't have a clown nightlight!"  
"How-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I saw it and I know you used to have one."  
"Um-I mean, that is...Er," Trowa sighed "Alright you caught me."  
Skye grinned the looked up at the stars again. "Think they're up there?"  
"Who?"  
"Them. You know."  
Trowa didn't answer. She looked over; he wasn't looking up anymore or facing her. His shoulders were shaking. 'Could he be cold? No, he's got a jacket.'  
"Trowa?"  
He got up and walked away. She noticed something glinting on the grass in the moonlight. 'It's too early for dew. Wait... Could it be?' She sighed. 'Why is he always so afraid to cry? She got up and headed back. All this war, there's too much of it. Can't they see how it tears families apart and scars people?'  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
Skye looked up and saw Catherine.  
"Yes?"  
"I-uh, I wanted to apologize for how I acted--I'm kinda protective of Trowa. He's-um, well..."  
"The only family you have?"  
"Um, yeah." Catherine turned red from embarrassment.  
"It's okay. Really, I would have probably done the same."  
"So, you really are his sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"You guys do look alike, but sure don't act alike."  
"I think the shock hit him the most. I wouldn't ask about it. If he trusts you, which he obviously does, he'll tell you in time."  
"Do you ever talk about it?"  
"Whats to talk about? I got hit over the head and blacked out. That's about it." Skye grinned. "I think Trowa saw everything though. I don't think those stupid scientists helped too much either. But whats past is past."  
Catherine grinned. "I'm glad you're not mad."  
Skye shrugged. "G'night." Skye went off to bed.  
  
  
  
I think I'm doing better!! ^_^!! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!!!! thanks! ^_^  
  



	5. Tears: Chapter 5

Alrighty, here's chapter 5. Umm, If you noticed in the last one, I had a few parts where I just had to make fun of Duo. So, sorry about that but there may be some more in here. Bwah haw haw haw!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: look, if I owned this anime thingy, you think I would be sitting here writing this? See disclaimers in chapter 1-4  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye woke up in the morning. She got up, grabbed her bag and went to brush her teeth and stuff like that. She walked out the door and carefully stepped over the still sleeping Duo.  
"Damn baka*..." she muttered.  
"Woman!"  
"Skye, the name is Skye, Wufei."  
"Woman-"  
Skye hit him over the head. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and flipped him.  
"My name is Skye." She repeated, extending a hand to help him up. With much hesitation, he took it.   
"You sure have changed, you never used to let me apologize. Just run off."   
"Yeah. That was kind of long ago."  
"Would you care to have a rematch?"  
"Maybe later."  
Skye walked off, looking for someone. After a few minutes of looking, she ran into Hilde.  
"Hello!" Hilde greeted her.  
"Uh, hello." Skye returned the greeting. She's got a lot of energy considering its 9am. Wonder who she is and why she's here.  
"Have you seen Duo?"  
"Duo...Duo...Are you Hilde?"  
"Yup!"  
That explains it. Skye thought. "Oh! Him, yeah. Follow me." She led Hilde to where she saw Duo last.  
"Well, he was here." Skye stood there for a second, and then someone opened the door from inside, almost hitting her.  
"Oh, God, are you okay?"   
"Damn it!! Who opened the door?!"  
Duo peeked around the door.   
"Uh, sorry..."  
"Why the hell is it always you?!"  
Skye walked down the hall swearing in all different languages under her breath.   
Trowa walked up to Hilde and Duo.  
"...hi..."  
"Is your sister mad at me, Trowa?"  
"Sister?! What:?!" exclaimed Hilde. Both pilots ignored her.  
"Well...She's not exactly a morning person. She did mention last night, she hit her head again because of you."  
"I don't think that first impression was too good."  
"What? Did I miss something?"  
"Quite a few things. First of all, that girl was Trowa's sister. Second, I ran into her in the hallway. She-uh, kinda hit her head pretty hard."  
"Third, Duo fell asleep in the hallway. She didn't notice him and slipped on his hair."  
"Oh."  
"Does she know any martial arts?" Duo asked after a moment's pause.  
"..Don't know..Why?"  
"Well, I heard some yells from the hallway, then a thump. I looked out and she was helping Wufei up."  
"She said something about training."  
"I'd better stay away from her in the mornings. Anyway, why'd you stop by Hilde?"  
She shrugged.   
"Just did."  
"oh. You want to go to a movie?"  
Before Hilde can reply there's some more shouts from down the hallway.  
"Woman!"  
"Skye!"  
"Woman!"  
"SKYE!!!"  
"WOMAN!!!"  
***SMACK!!***  
Wufei comes walking down the hall, looking annoyed.  
"That stupid woman... This is unjust...she's gonna be sorry..." He walks right by them, without noticing and continues muttering under his breath. None of them are stupid enough to point out that there's a red mark on his cheek.  
"...Believe me now?" Trowa asked. Hilde and Duo nod.   
"We've got a mission." Heero says running by. Trowa and Duo follow him.  
"Yeeesss!!! The God of Death is back!!!!" Duo yells running off.  
"Umm," Skye walks up behind Hilde. "What exactly was that all about?"  
"Duo is Shinigami, The god of death."  
"Uh, exactly how did this come to pass?"  
"I haven't the faintest idea. Probably having something to do with his past."  
"Ah. Well, I had a duel sorta thing, but it seems he has a mission. Want to go get Catherine and see if she want to go shopping or something?"  
"Sure," Hilde replied.  
  
  
After finding Catherine and bumping in to Sally, all four of the girls set out for the town.  
  
  
"Well, how are we gonna get there?" Asked Catherine.  
"I've got a motorcycle but I don't think that's much help."   
"Hmm, I can only fit 3 in my car. Why don't you take your bike in to town, Skye?"  
"Ok," She said putting on her helmet. "Meet you there."  
  
When Skye arrives, She takes off her helmet after parking her bike. A solider comes up to her.  
  
"Are you Miss Skye Brown?"   
Skye nods.  
"Who am I speaking to?"  
"I am a solider."  
"Uhh...?"  
"Never mind."  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you know Trowa Barton?"  
"Yes, I know him."  
"You're his sister aren't you?"  
"What if I am?"  
"Then you'll be taken to prison."  
"What did I ever do?!"  
"Nothing. You're simply a pawn."  
"Uhhh...? Aren't those used in chess?"  
"Foolish girl!"  
"Skye."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. The point was to ruin your special moment."  
"Arrgh!!!"  
'Where the hell are Catherine, Sally, and Hilde?!' Skye wondered as she looked over her shoulder. The solider obviously knew who she was looking for.  
"Oh, did I mention that? Your friends have already been arrested."  
Skye's jaw dropped. An explosion from nearby caused both her and the solider too look. It was the gundams, they were fighting nearby. Skye bolted for her bike and jumped on.   
'Please start.' She prayed. It did, and she rode off towards the fight. Fortunately for her, the solider did not realize that she had gone until it was too late.   
Oh god, oh god, oh god, Its all my fault. Its me their after, but I have to warn them!!!! She reached the battlefield and waved her arms.  
"Trowa!! Trowa!!!"  
The Heavy Arms gundam turned and Trowa's voice came out.  
"Skye? Whats wrong?"  
"They-they got them!!!" Skye choked and cried. "Its *sob* all my *sob* fault!!!"  
"Skye! Calm down!"  
An explosion from behind cause Trowa to turn, it knocked over his gundam.   
"Trowa!!" Skye rushed toward it. She pushed the button to open the cockpit; Trowa was out cold. She dragged him out of it.  
"Hey!! Gundam with the wings!!" The Deathscythe turned. "Can you get Trowa out of here?!  
"Um, yeah." Duo replied. "What about the Heavy Arms?"  
"I'm piloting it." Skye jumped in.  
"What?!"  
"I know what I'm doing." She got it to stand up. "Go! Hurry up!"  
Inside his gundam, Duo shook his head in disbelief.   
'Trowa,' he sighed. 'You've got one crazy sister.' He then ran off to get Him back to the circus.  
  
  
  
  
Well? Good, bad? I dunno, I kinda think this chapter sucked. Please please please write a review!!  
*For anyone who doesnt know japanese, that means "fool" 


	6. Tears: Chapter 6

I've decided to stick with my old version. *Sweatdrop* and with good reason if you saw my rewrite. *Shudder* it was so awful, I've totally deleted it. Anyways, I like this one much better. And for those who havent figured it out, Trowa and Skye are twins.   
  
Disclaimer: See chapters. 1-4  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Skye sat inside the Heavy Arms decided what means of destruction to use. A mobile doll [Author's note: Some are m. suits, others are dolls] approached her; She blocked the attack and sliced it through with the blade on the wrist. Skye piloted the gundam like she had been doing it all her life.  
'This is kinda fun,' She thought. 'Wheee!!! The wrath of Skye is upon you!!' She smiled evilly to herself.  
*beep beep beepbeepbeeeep. *   
Skye turned the heavy arms to see who approaching. It was Duo. She turned the gundam again and continued fighting. Skye continued slicing the dolls in half and then fired some of the guns that flip out.  
"More troops! They're coming this way!" Quatre's voice crackled through the intercom.  
"Not if I can help it." Skye said quietly. "Quatre, Duo! Go to the left, Wufei to the right. Heero and I will take them head on!" She said disguising her voice. "I'll fire off all the missiles as soon as they land. Then move in, Heero you move in on the right."  
"Sounds like a good plan." Said Duo. They all moved to their positions.  
"You have a beam cannon right?" She asked Heero.  
"Yeah." The troops by now have landed and are still somewhat clumped together.   
"Locked on target. Fire!" Skye pushed the control panel, sending all the missiles fly.  
*BOOM*  
  
The dust clears and almost all of the suits and dolls are on the ground, torn apart.  
"Yees!!" Skye cried out.  
"That's not Trowa in there is it?" Heero asked  
"Oh, crap. I forgot to unhook the link to your gundam didn't I?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure, I remember to disconnect from everyone else. Don't tell alright?"  
"Who else knows?"  
"Duo, and you."  
"Fine, I won't tell."  
"Move in!" Skye commanded, hooking up the links and disguising her voice again.  
The gundams moved in and destroyed the remaining suits. When they had finished, they all stopped for a quick rest.  
"Should I tell now?" Asked Duo.  
"In a second." Skye replied, still impersonating Trowa. "So, how was my commanding?  
"You did a great job!" Said Quatre in his usual cheery voice.  
"It was a good strategy." Replied Wufei  
"Thanks!" She said in her normal voice.  
"What?!"  
Skye put herself up on their screens.   
"Yep, it was me! Thanks for the compliments!" Skye said waving and grinning broadly.  
"Orders?! From a woman?!" Wufei was outraged. "How dare you mock my integrity!! Injustice!!" He attacked. Skye backed up a few steps and fired something. Nataku fell to the ground and lay there motionless.  
"Skye! What did you do?" Quatre exclaimed.  
"Disable. It's an emergency procedure when your comrades turn on you."  
"Why didn't Trowa ever use that? It would have prevented many deaths."  
"Wasn't ever necessary." A low groan came from Nataku, like an animal in pain. "Did that hurt Wufei? Sorry."  
"Oh, Nataku I am not worthy of you..."  
"Wufei, you'll be fine in a couple of minutes and-oh, crap."  
"What?" Asked Heero.  
"Umm, They kinda got Hilde, Catherine, and Sally. They aren't dead but we do have to go get them and most likely it'll be heavily guarded."  
"What happened?  
"Uh, I think it was a trap for me. They got arrested. Where's the closest base?"  
"North."  
"Goodbye, Nataku."  
"Uh oh... DISABLE!!!! DISABLE!!!!!" Skye repeatedly hits the button. "You're not self-detonating now! Who's gonna watch Trowa?"  
"We could call Relena." Suggested Quatre.  
"Alright. I should use my real name then huh?"  
"Unfortunately, you must." Skye grumbles something about pacifists before connecting a call to the Cinq Kingdom.  
"Yes?" Relena's face pops up. Skye clears her throat and begins to talk.  
"I, Sandra Armstrong, currently piloting the gundam know as Heavy Arms, request a favor."  
"What is it?"  
"The pilot known as Trowa Barton has been injured and is in need of care. The other four-gundam pilots and I have a mission to complete. Would you please help Trowa?"  
"I will send someone right over, Miss Sandra."  
"Please, call me by my codename: Skye Brown."  
"I will, and I also will send someone over to the circus, right?"  
Skye nods.  
"Heero sends his love."  
"I DO NOT!!!!"  
She grins and disconnects the call. Skye then turns to the others.  
"Is the Altron functioning?"  
"Yes. It just started working."  
"Do you guys have a plan?"  
"Blow up the base?" Asked Heero.  
"Um, considering we don't want to kill them, no."  
"We could go undercover. But they know our faces." Said Quatre.  
"We can do something about that. Uniforms is what we need."  
"Got 'em!" Cried out Duo and Heero in unison.  
"Duo, you'll have to hide your hair under the hat. Quatre, don't be so peace-loving when were there."  
"Ok."  
"I'll try."  
  
Skye and the pilots put on the uniforms and disguise themselves the best they can.   
  
Skye gets down from the Heavy Arms after putting it somewhere hidden. [AN: Can't tell you where! Then you might steal it!!]  
"We have to leave the gundams here."  
After all of them hide their gundams, Skye walks toward the battlefield.  
"I disabled some, after beating them up a bit. So we can go there in them. Of course the pilots of them will be unconscious, so there won't be too many problems." She opens the cockpit of an Aries and drags the pilot out. She then hops in and starts it up. Heero and Wufei each take a Leo, Quatre and Duo grab a Virgo [AN: Ya know those thingys Noin was fighting in at the "Cinq Kingdom's Collapse"? I think that's what they're called.]  
As soon as everyone's mobile suit is adequate, They set out for the base.  
  
  
Ok, kind of a crappy ending but I had to think up one fast. So? Didja all like it? Review please!   



	7. Tears: Chapter 7

Alrighty, chapter 7. I'm thinking of doing a prolouge...maybe not. I told my mom a little about the story, turns out Armstrong is a family name...heh, oops....I just got it off my flute case. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1-4  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
As they were flying, Skye thought of something.  
"Guys, wouldn't it be better if i had two of you for prisoners? Then it'd be eaiser to find them."  
"I nominate Duo." Wufei said.  
"I'll go too." Said Quatre. Wufei and Heero both moved their moible suits behind Quatre and Duo's (after they had landed) and held weapons up their backs. Skye flew above and ahead a little to the base. She directed her Aries to a landing field. A voice came over the speaker.  
"Who approaches?"  
"My name is Lt. Mashka Dimetrius. Myself and two others were told to come to this base, we took prisoners from a battle we encountered."  
"How many?"  
"Two prisoners, total, four. Requesting permission to land."  
"Permission granted." She landed her Aries and came out in a uniform much like Noin's when she worked for OZ. An officer about 18 approached her.   
"Aren't you a little young to be an Lt.?"  
"Sir?"  
"Your men are even younger. But you have arrested 2 of the gundam pilots!!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Ah, the plan is working perfectly! You three escort them to the dungeon." He gives Skye a key ring. He motions for another soilder to come over. "He shall take you there." The officer then puts those handcuff thingys on Duo and Quatre.  
The soilder leads the way, Skye is talking to Heero in a low whisper.  
"Do you know how to get those things off?"  
He nods.  
"Lt.?"  
"Yes?"  
"This is it."  
"Thank you. You are dissmissed." The soilder nods and walks away. Skye opens up the cell and Catherine, Sally, and Hilde are sitting against the far wall.  
"Let us go!"  
"You'll never get away with this!"  
"My poor Wufei!!!" Skye looks over at Wufei who is blushing bright red.  
"Guys, keep it down." She warns  
"Wait a second, who is that?"  
"Your rescuing committee." Replies Quatre cheerfully.  
"Come on guys, lets move!" Duo says. They walk towards the hanger when the solider who approached Skye downtown comes up.  
"What are you doing with these prisoners?!"  
"Taking them for questioning."  
"Have I seen you before?"  
"uh--No sir, newly transfered."  
"I see..."  
"Excuse us sir." Skye walked past him, but started to speak again.  
"You sound familiar," He said, knocking off her hat. Skye's brown hair came down. "I thought so! Your under arr--uhh...." He fell forward, Heero was standing behind him, his hand still in the air [you know that little knock-out thingy they do?].  
"Great, what are we going to do now?" Asked Hilde.  
Skye put her hair up again. "We go before they discover--"  
"TRAITORS!!!" A soilder pointed them from down the hall.  
"Us." Skye finished her sentance. More soilders appeared with guns.  
"RUN!!" Screamed Duo, dashing down the hall. The others followed close behind.  
"Damn it!!!"   
"Your certainly optomistic, Wufei."  
He glared at her, she grinned. She looked over her sholder at Heero.  
"Do you happen to have a gun?" He nodded.  
"Good. Can anyone get those handcuffs off?" they nod. The reach the door to the hanger. Skye tries to open it.  
"locked." Heero made a move to shoot it.  
"No! Don't do that!!" She pulls a key out of her pocket, and opens the door.  
"Wait a second," Quatre looks at the girls. "you guys do know how to pilot these things, right?"  
"I don't." said Catherine.  
"That's not good," Skye said.   
"Everyone grabs an Aries! Catherine you take a Leo." Heero said. "Skye and Quatre will carry the suit between them."  
Skye nodded and jumped into an Aries. They all did the same, except for Catherine of course. Quatre and Skye picked up Catherine in her moible suit. Heero blasted the door open and they flew out.  
"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" A voice came over the loudspeaker. But, it was too late, the pilots had too much of a head start. As they came to the clearing where the gundams had been hidden around, Hilde and Sally took over carrying the leo. The other pilots left to get their gundams and met back.  
"We should probably hide out for awhile." Said Quatre. "We could all go to the mansion."  
"Good idea, Quatre!" Hilde said cheerfuly. "Lets get going!"  
"I hope Trowa will be ok." Skye replied. "Come on, we have to pack."  
Later, when they reached the circus, Skye ran in to see Trowa, followed closely by Catherine. When she opened the door, Relena was waiting for them.  
"Hello Catherine." She looked at Skye. "Hello Miss Skye."  
"Uh, Hi." She paused. "Hows Trowa?"  
"Just uncounscious. I something wrong?"  
"Pack your stuff Relena!" Catherine said. "We're off!"  
"Where?"  
"To the Winner mansion!"  
"We have to lie low for awhile." Skye added. She then went to gather up her few things, while Catherine and everyone else got theirs.   
'On the run again.' She sighed. 'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.'  
They all met out front and flew off to the mansion. Relena had her own plane so she took catherine and trowa in that. The pilots hid their gundams in the hanger and went inside.  
"Welcome everyone. All the guest rooms are on the fourth floor," Quatre said leading them up the staircases. "Boys that side of the hall," he pointed to one side. "Girls on the other."  
Skye chose a room with a window seat. The carpet was white and soft, the wallpaper had celtic patterns on it and the bedspread was light blue with clouds on them. She grinned. 'The comfoter fits!'  
Hilde had a room with blue wallpaper with a pattern of stars. Her bedspread was a lavander color and the carpet was a very, very, very pale pinkish.  
Catherine's room had floral wallpaper that was pink, white, pale blue and purple. Her carpet was pale blue (it matches the wallpaper!) and the bedspread was a white quilt.  
Sally's room had a wooden floor with a beige bedspread and the wallpaper had tan designs on it.  
At each end of the hall, there were two big living rooms.   
"Hey! I got an idea!" exclaimed Catherine. "Why don't all the girls sleep in that big living room tonight and we can get to know Skye!"  
"Great idea!" Hilde commented. The girls went and set up sleeping bags on the floor. [u know those cool ones the sailor scouts have?]   
"Lets get a movie guys!" Skye said. "What movies do you have, Quatre?"  
"Upstairs, to your left." The girls ran up the stairs followed by the other pilots.  
"Whoa," Skye stared at the movies. "Theres so many!"  
"Lets get a romance!"   
"Ew, no way Hilde!!" Protested Skye. "Those are always so stupid!"  
"How about a *scary* movie?" Duo said sneaking up behind them. "BOO!!!" Hilde screamed, Skye gave duo's braid a good hard yank.  
"Ouch!"  
"Hehehe." The lights went out and it was pitch black. "DUO!!!"   
"I didn't do it!" Confused voices rang out from the inky darkness.  
"Hey! Who just ran into me?!"  
"Oops! Sorry."  
"Where are you all?"  
"We're over in action," Sally replied. "Heero, Wufei, Relena, and me."  
"Me an' Trowa are in Mystery!" Called out Catherine.  
"Okay, I'm over in between Horror and Romance," Skye said. "Hilde and Duo are here too."  
"Wait a second.....isn't someone missing?"   
"Where's Quatre?"  
"QUAATRRREEEE!!!!" Relena called. The lights come back on and Quatre isn't standing over by drama anymore.  
"Come out Quatre," Hilde called. "Stop playing around!" Hilde shrieked when the lights went out and stepped closer to where Duo was standing. "Duo? Duo?! Stop it this isnt funny!!"  
"Maxwell! Stop joking around you weak onna!!"  
Again the lights came on....There was no Duo....  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger!!! Hehe, well what do u think? R+R please! This chapter got a little long....  
  



	8. Tears: Chapter 8

dont own GW  
  
  
Alrighty, sorry this has been taking me so long but I'm trying to get Thanksgiving finished by guess when!! The 23rd! Not to mention the pain of writers block.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears; Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is tooo creeeepppyyy!!" Wailed Hilde. "Stop joking!" The lights came on again.  
"Guys, we gotta stay together," Skye said. "Otherwise we're like sitting ducks!!!" The lights went out again, Hilde shrieked and Skye grabbed her arm.  
"Come on," She whispered, leading her through the darkness. Something tore Hilde's arm from her grasp. "Hilde? Hilde?! HIL-!!!"  
Someone put a cloth over her nose and mouth, it smelt sweet. 'A sedative!' For a second, panic flooded her mind. 'No, stay calm!' Skye elbowed her captor in the stomach, there was a curse, and she ran. The lights came on again and she looked around. 'Where am I? The *hanger*?' Skye leaned over breathing heavily. 'I inhaled too much of that stuff...' She fell over in to a sleep.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
The lights came back on and Trowa looked around. 'Sally's gone....and so is-' "Skye!" he shouted aloud.  
The others looked over at him.  
"Skye," He repeated calmer. "Where is she?"  
"I don't know..." Said Catherine. "Hilde? Whats wrong?"  
Hilde was standing frozen and wide-eyed; her mouth was open in surprise.  
"Some-Someone pulled me backwards, I thought it was one of you...then Skye was whispering, looking for me and she was about to yell something when she got cut off." She started to shake. The lights went out.  
"Hey! Let me go you stupid Weak-!!" Wufei's voice cut off, no fading, just gone. He was gone too when the lights came back.  
"Notice something? They started with the weakest and now are moving up." Said Catherine. "And it's only pilots!"  
"I-I'm next!!! They're coming after *me*!!" Hilde sank to the ground crying and shaking. Relena went over to her.  
"Don't worry Hilde," She said. "We won't let them take you." Then the lights went out. Trowa felt someone grab his arm from behind, he did one of his famous flips and pulled out a gun. When Trowa landed, he pointed it at their head. The lights came on.  
"Who are you?" Trowa demanded. "Where's my sister?"  
"I cannot reveal any information." They replied firmly. Trowa pressed the gun harder on the back of his head.  
"Where?"  
"D-down in the hanger," The solider paused. "W-with our leader."  
"Who's your leader?" Demanded Heero.  
  
  
In the hanger...  
  
  
  
Skye woke up slowly, her head hurt and she was dizzy. 'Ugh. No wonder.' She thought. She sat up and looked around. 'Not much to look at.' She thought 'Just walls and very dimly lit.'  
"Are you ok, Skye?" Skye looked over and Duo was sitting and leaning against the wall.  
"Whats goin' on?" She asked, confused.  
"Some new organization wants us to work for them, even if they have to force us." Quatre explained, he sat near the door.  
"You've been out for awhile.... Not *nearly* as long as Wufei, here." Duo grinned and pointed to a shape over behind her.   
"Oh," She said dazed. "Who's the leader?"  
"We don't know yet." Replied Quatre.  
"Nani? How long have you been here?"  
"Hard to keep track of time when you're in here."  
"Right, sorry."  
From outside came a few voices.  
"Commander! One of our men has been found! We cannot wait!!!" Footsteps came to the door and opened it. The three pilots squinted against the light to make out the commander's face. Quatre, being closest to the door, made out the face first.  
"Sally????"  
"NANI????!!!" Exclaimed Duo and Skye at the same time.  
Sally smiled and laughed.  
"A shock, isn't it? I realized how stupid it was of me being on the losing side with you gundam pilots."  
"So, you planned this whole thing out. And OZ arrested you because of *this*!!!!" Skye exclaimed, furious. "We risked our lives several times just for another evil organization?!?!"  
"Who's to say whether we're evil or not," Sally replied. "We simply want whats best for the earth."  
"Where have I heard that before." Mumbled Duo from the corner.  
"Getting rid of the colonies most likely." Quatre said.  
"You're wasting your time." Skye replied.  
"Either join or be destroyed," Sally turned and walked out of the room. "It's your choice." The door was again shut and locked. Quatre sighed and Duo muttered something from the corner. Skye looked at both of them.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Well what?" Duo replied.  
"Well what are we going to tell him?" She pointed to Wufei.  
"He'll find out sooner or later," Quatre said. "I don't know what we're going to do."  
"If I tell him, he'll think its some sort of sick joke." Duo pointed out.  
"No matter who tells him, he won't believe it." Quatre said.  
Skye nodded. "It'll be hard to accept."  
"Accept what, onna?" Wufei asked, sitting up.  
"Um, well..." Skye looked at Quatre. He explained.  
"Wufei, There's this new secret organization who wants us to work for them," Quatre hesitated. "The commander came in while you were still out."  
"Who's the commander?!"  
"Um..." Quatre searched for a way to say it nicely.  
"Skye? Who is it?!"  
"Its-uh...well...um..." She trailed off.  
"Come on you weak onnas!!! Who *is* it?! Maxwell?!" Wufei looked at Duo.  
"Its-its Sally, Wufei.... Its Sally Po." Duo managed to get out. Wufei glared at him.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" Wufei glared at all of them. "Nice. That's a sick joke to play. You set everything up, to make it seem real didn't you?! Well, I'm not fooled!"  
Skye turned her head away. She couldn't listen anymore. A sparkling crystal bead fell from her cheek and shattered on the floor.   
"Why are you crying onna?! Is this part of the joke too?!"   
"Wufei," Quatre said softly. "Its not a joke."  
"Really," Duo added. "We're serious."  
"Why is she crying then?"  
"Maybe you should ask her." Duo replied quietly.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Well, I cant help thinking," She paused to wipe away a tear. "That this is my fault."  
"Of course not," Quatre said. "Why did you think that?"  
"Well, because we had to come here because of OZ looking for me." She smiled. "I guess I was just feeling bad."  
Duo and Quatre nodded in understanding. Wufei was standing in the corner farthest away from them.  
'Why? Why did she do this??' His eyes blurred but he quickly blinked the tears away. 'Betrayal. It's for a weakling to do such things...So why did she do it?!?!' Wufei punched the wall in rage. They started bleeding, he winced in pain. The other three came over.  
"Wufei! What did you do??" Quatre exclaimed, looking at his knuckles.  
"Hmmm," Skye took his hand and looked at it. "Can you move your fingers?"  
Wufei snatched his hand away.   
"Leave me alone onna." he growled.  
"But-" Quatre started to protest but Skye just shook her head. She walked back to the other side of the cell and the two other pilots followed her.  
"Leave him alone. He has to take in all that we've told him."  
"He just broke his own knuckles!" Exclaimed Duo.  
"That's his way of dealing with things." The other two nodded.  
  
Upstairs.....  
  
"NANI?!?!" Exclaimed everyone at once.  
"*Sally* is your commander?!" Cried out Relena. The solider nodded.  
"Who's turning out the lights?" Asked Hilde quietly. She was still sitting on the floor and her eyes were red.  
"It's a timed system," He explained. "They turn off every five minutes."  
"Then where's Duo?" Hilde asked.  
"They're all in the same place."  
"With Sally?" Asked Catherine. The solider nodded again.  
Heero paced back and forth, thinking. 'There's gotta be a way...I've got it!' Heero stopped pacing and wet up to the solider.   
"You're going to take us there," Heero put his gun up to the soldier's forehead. "Or, omae o korosu. Your choice." The solider gulped and nodded.  
"I-I'll take you there..."  
  
Downstairs.....  
  
"Bring them out for questioning." Sally ordered. "There are something's I'd like to know about their gundams."  
Inside the cell, the door opened and bright light flooded the small room. Skye squinted against the light; a couple of soldiers came in and yanked her to her feet. They then pushed her and the others out the door and into another small room; the door was locked behind them.  
"Please, sit," Sally said, sitting at the head of a medium-sized table. None of them moved from where they were standing. She smiled. "I'm sorry you feel like this, and I apologize for my men's actions." Silence; she tried again. "I just wanted to start my own organization and-"  
"Faction." Skye corrected.  
"Excuse me?"   
"Faction," She repeated. "Is the proper term for what you're doing."  
Sally fidgeted. "As I was saying, I wanted it to help out the gundams and their pilots. Train some female ones perhaps?" She added looking at Skye. Her expression hadn't changed. Nothing was working. "Then just tell me a little about your gundams, perhaps? We have already been examining them."  
Skye felt faint. 'Oh, no...They was these three are about their gundams, she might have won...No. She *wont* win.' She looked at the others, Quatre and Duo were having a quiet conversation and Wufei was punching the wall again.  
"Stop that," Skye said to Wufei. "How are you ever going to pilot Nataku if you break all your knuckles?"  
"There won't be a Nataku to pilot." He replied softly.  
"Sure there will," She grinned. "What makes you think there won't be?"   
Wufei was silent, looking out the small window.  
"*Weaklings* give up easily," She laughed. "You're a better pilot than I am, and I haven't given up."  
He looked at her in amazement. 'How can she still be optimistic when this happens? I guess I *was* wrong about her,' He paused and looked at Sally who was filling out some paperwork. [Don't ask me where the work came from.] 'She's not a weak onna like Sally.'   
"Skye, Wufei, come here," Quatre called. "I think we've got a plan."  
"Great," Skye said walking over. "What do we do?"  
"You two," Quatre pointed at Skye and Wufei. "Are going to distract her, by pretending to give up. Duo and I will try to open the lock."  
"Got it," Skye giggled. "Commence operation GOSLR!"  
"Nani?" Asked Duo, confused.  
She grinned and laughed. "Get Out of the Stupid Locked Room!" Skye then walked over to Sally and sat down, followed by Wufei. "We've decided to relinquish any information you request about the gundams." Wufei nodded in agreement.  
"Good," Sally began to ask all sorts of questions and wrote down the answers; which were all lies. Duo finally popped the lock and signaled to Wufei, He pulled Skye aside and told her. She nodded and walked back over to Sally.   
"Well, Sally, It's been fun. Good luck and nice working with ya!" Wufei hit Sally in the back of the neck, it seemed to work for a second, but she woke up.  
"Oh no, your not getting away!" She started shooting at them as they ran out the door.  
"Didn't you hit her?!" Skye demanded.  
"Yes," Wufei replied impatiently. "I did!"  
"Well, apparently it wasn't hard enough!" Duo shouted.  
"DAMN IT!!!" Skye clutched her shoulder. "They shot me!! Keep running!"  
"We are! We are!!" Replied Quatre.  
"Ack!" Duo stopped short as a bullet, just barely missing his face, took some of his bangs with; he then kept running. "Damn, they'll pay for this!"  
Just as they reached the door it flew open and Trowa, Heero, and Hilde ran in armed and covered them as they went out. They shut the iron door and locked it.  
"W-what about the g-gun-dams??" Skye asked as she panted for breath.  
"They're in a completely different hanger." Heero replied in surprise. Skye stared at him, then broke out in to hysterical laughter. Trowa, Heero, and Hilde stared at her; Duo and Quatre collapsed into fits of laughter. The other three continued to stare, without a clue of what was going on.   
"Umm, did we miss something??" Hilde asked. Skye wiped away some tears of laughter.  
"You mean to tell us," She started to giggle a bit again. "That they threatened us with the gundams, which they didn't even have?? That's hilarious!!"  
All three of them wiped away tears of laughter; except for Wufei, of course.  
"What's wrong with you?" Skye asked, looking up at him, he winced. "Holy-!!!" Wufei's left shin had been shot; the blood was soaking his white pants. "You have to go to a doctor!!"  
"No," Wufei replied through clenched teeth. He tried to walk forward but his leg collapsed under him; almost falling, he forced himself to stand.  
Skye whacked him on the side of his head and gave him the death glare. "You're going to the doctor." She said firmly.  
"What about all of them?" Hilde asked nodding to the door.  
"Call an ally of some sort to come and arrest them." Hilde ran off to find a phone.  
"Someone get a doctor." Catherine had just walked up and volunteering for the job, ran off.   
  
  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger!! Actually I just have writers block again.... My gosh, this came out long.....^_^;;;;;; heh heh heh....hope ya liked it. 


	9. Tears: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own GW or any of the characters. So don't sue me, I need the few dollars I have for anime!  
  
  
  
  
Tears: Final Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye leaned in the doorway after the doctor left. Wufei was lying down staring at the ceiling and there was a bandage on his leg where the bullet had entered.  
"So how do you feel?"  
"Weak," He muttered. "I still can't believe she did that."  
"The doctor said you could walk in a few days, but only if you rested."  
"Doctors, what do they know?"  
"More about medicine than you do." He glared at her. The phone rang and Skye went to answer it. She pushed the button to answer it and Sally's face popped up on the screen.  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late, but I'll be there in a few days. Preventer work is tough!"  
"I-uh…then …how??" Skye was very confused.  
"What do you want?" Wufei asked, glaring at Sally.  
"Wufei! Sit down!! You have a bullet in your shin!!"  
"What? What happened? Who attacked?" Sally demanded.  
"You did. Tried to get us join some secret organization."  
"But I would never-…"  
"Goodbye, Sally." Wufei turned off the phone.  
"How…how is that possible?"  
"Traitors…WHY TRAITORS?!" He turned and punched through the screen.  
"Great, another injury! Honestly, can you go three minuets without punching something?!" Skye demanded, feeling a little frustrated.  
"You worry too much, onna."  
"No, I don't and the name's Skye!"  
"I'll call you what I want!" Wufei yelled. Outside, on the other side of the door, the four other pilots were listening to this fight in progress. After a few minutes it stopped.  
"Hmm, Maybe she left." Quatre suggested.  
"Out the window?" Duo asked. "They could just not be speaking to one another…"  
"She doesn't act like that after a fight." Trowa replied.  
"Only one way to find out." Duo said, opening the door a crack. His eyes widened slightly and he silently closed the door.  
"What?" The three other chorused. Duo muffled a laugh.   
"It looks like Skye's enjoying her first kiss." He replied.  
"What?" Asked Quatre and Heero.  
"Not Wufei!" Quatre exclaimed. Duo nodded, grinning. Beeping came from Heero's laptop. He opened it up and sat down.  
"We've got a mission."  
"Oh, great…who's gonna tell them?" Duo asked motioning towards the door.  
"Hmm," Quatre thought for a moment. "MISSION!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Skye burst out of the room, with Wufei right behind her.  
"Where? What?" She demanded.  
"Not you Sis." Trowa said. "You should stay here."  
"Yeah," Wufei agreed. "And you don't have a mobile suit."  
"Hmm. Okay." Skye replied reluctantly. The five pilots ran down the hall to the hanger. Skye sat down in a chair and stared at the ceiling. "How boring. I'm suppose to stay here in this mansion while they go have all the fun."  
"Hey, Skye!"  
"Hmm?" She looked to see who had spoken. Hilde was standing down the hall a-ways. "What?"  
"Come on! Follow me!" Hilde called excitedly. Skye got up and ran down the hall after her. Hilde led her to Catherine's room. Skye entered and Catherine slammed the door behind her, locking it.  
"Ok," Relena said. "Spill."  
"Spill?" Skye asked, slightly confused.  
"About you and a certain pilot." Catherine explained, Skye turned a bright crimson.  
"You're blushing!" Hilde cried. The other girls laughed until tears were streaming down the sides of their faces.  
"So?" Demanded Skye, turning away.  
"W-we're just teasing," Relena said brushing away the tears. "Anyway, we're going to have a party."  
"Why?"  
"It's someone's birthday."  
"Who's?"   
"You mean you don't know?!" Catherine demanded.   
"Know what?" Skye was getting more and more confused by the minute.  
"It's that certain pilot's birthday tomorrow. He tried to hide it but we have our sources."  
"I see." Skye said raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you got me in here for?"  
"You need a *makeover*." Hilde said.  
"No way!" She said backing up, trying to open the door. "Kuso! It needs a key!"  
"That I have." Catherine said, holding it up. "Now, your only way out of this room is if you get a makeover."  
"Ugh. Fine…" She reluctantly sat on the bed while they did her makeup. As soon as they finished it, they gave her the gown they picked out and she put it on. It was black, trimmed with a silver color. It was normal in the front, and cut slightly low and the back was covered with a black lace that had a beaded pattern of a butterfly on it. There was a single slit running up to the knee. They gave her black platform sandals with a separate pocket for the toe and a flower on it, black gloves that went just past her elbows, and a black choker with a silver heart hanging from it.   
"What do you think?"  
"Its formal? I'm dead! I've never *ever* been to a formal dinner in my life! But you guys, this outfit is beautiful!"  
"Now, your hair." Relena put Skye's hair up in to a French twist and stuck a silver glass rose in it. "Come with me, I'll teach you the manners." Relena led her out the door, and Skye promptly tripped on her sandals. Hilde sighed and helped her up.   
"One foot in front of another, slowly." Hilde said.   
"Ok, I can do this!" Skye soon got the hang of her sandals, and after about an hour got the manners down. "Is the party tonight?" She asked, picking fuzz off her gloves.  
"Yeah, we're gonna surprise them when they get home. You'll be the surprise." Hilde replied. The other three girls had dressed in their gowns. Hilde's was lavender trimmed with a dark purple. She had similar sandals and no gloves. Relena's was white and similar to her "Queen of the World" outfit, only no poofy skirt and no sash.  
"Surprise?"  
"Well, yeah," Catherine replied. Her skirt went to her knees and the dress was a light blue trimmed with black. She has high heels and a beaded black and blue choker. "I doubt that any of the boys have seen you like that."  
"Oh, no! If they see me like this they wont let me ever fight!" She tried to run but Relena grabbed her arm.  
"No, they wont. Trust me."  
"Catherine, I've been meaning to ask you, When I first met you, you said Trowa was your brother. Why'd you say that?"  
"Well, because I had stepbrothers and sisters. He just reminded me of one of them. Actually you do too."  
"What's you last name again?"  
"Bloom."  
"Was your mother's name Janie?"  
"Y-Yes," Catherine said a little puzzled. "Here's a picture of her." She handed Skye a locket, she opened it and gasped.   
"That *is* my mom!" Skye exclaimed. "We're half sisters!"  
"Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed.  
"Heeelloooo?" Duo called through the hallway.  
"Oh, no! They're back! Quick in there!" Relena pushed her in a closet and shut the door.  
"Great." Muttered Skye. "Catherine!" She slid her locket under the door and Catherine picked it up.  
"Hey, why you guys so dressed up?" Quatre asked. Wufei tried to slip away, but Catherine dragged him forward.  
"Happy Birthday!" She said.  
"Guys, go get changed," Hilde said. "Stuff's in your rooms."  
"Oh, yay." Heero grumbled walking off. The others followed and went into their rooms. After changing Hilde took them to the ballroom, which was decorated.   
"Uh, where's sis?" Trowa asked looking around.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell her it was time. Will you get her Wufei?" Relena asked innocently. "I think she's in the kitchen." He shrugged and walked away towards the kitchen.  
"What have you got up your sleeve?" Heero demanded.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Relena, your innocent act needs work. I can see right through it."  
"Hmm, oh well. That's all we needed to do." Relena said, grinning. "Would you care to dance, Heero Yuy?" Before he could say anything, she dragged him out on to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Wufei had just arrived in the kitchen.  
"Skye? Are you in here?"  
"Wufei?" Her voice was muffled because of the door and she started pounding on it. "You have to sneak me out of this party!!"  
"Why?"  
"Why? Why?! Because they're insane!!"  
"Who?"  
"The girls! As soon as you guys got home, Relena shoved me in here. And I can't get out!"  
"Seems she has this planned out." Muttered Wufei, opening the door. "Y-you're-…"   
"Dressed up. Yes I know. Why are you here?"   
"She sent me."  
"Figures. They locked me in Catherine's room and forced me in to this."  
"Um…you look nice…"  
"Thanks," She said smiling. "Lets get this over with." But before they could leave, someone started knocking on the kitchen door. Skye walked over and opened the door. A young solider stood there, behind him there were 3 more.  
"Is this the Winner residence?"  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"OZ just burned the Night household."  
"Oh, no…"  
"Any survivors?" Wufei asked, walking over.  
"Only one." A solider came forward, carrying a small girl of six. She was unconscious. "She has amnesia, and I thought you could take care of her."  
"I will." Skye said, taking the small child in her arms. Her light brown hair fell over her pale face. She had some burns on her arms and legs, and was shivering. Her once pretty blue dress was torn and streaked with mud. Skye felt a tear run down her face as she remembered her own past. She sat down in a chair, with the child on her lap.  
"I'll get Quatre," Wufei said, turning. He thanked the soldiers and shut the door. Then ran to the ballroom. He quietly tapped Quatre on the soldier and they slipped out, unnoticed. Outside, Wufei explained where and why he had to come with.  
"There's something in the kitchen you have to see."  
"What?"  
"I can't explain here, just follow me." Wufei took him back to the kitchen and Quatre gasped.  
"W-w-what??" Skye looked up at him, and smiled.  
"The Night estate was burned, she's the only survivor. I'm going to look after her. She has amnesia."  
"Do you know her or her family?" Wufei asked Quatre. He nodded.  
"Yes, I kno-knew them. This is their youngest. Her name is Diana."  
"She can't have the same name or they'll find her." Skye pointed out. "What should her first name be?"  
"Denise?" Offered Quatre.  
"Hmm, nah. How about Daine?" The other two nodded. Quatre went off to get Rashid [sp??] and Wufei sat down in a chair next to Skye. Daine opened her eyes and looked up at Skye.  
"Momma?"  
"Yes?"  
"I had a bad dream! People were burning the house and-and…" She burst into tears.  
"It was just a bad dream, honey. You were sleep walking so your sitter brought you here."  
"R-really? Is that why my dress is torn?"  
"You were playing dress-up and fell asleep. Remember?" Wufei said.  
"Daddy? Daddy!" She hugged him. "Will you tell me a story?"  
"Skye?" Quatre peeked in the room. "I got the towels."  
"Hi!" Daine said. "Who are you?"  
"This is Mr. Winner, honey. Remember? We work for him with some other people?" Skye said, winking at Quatre, He caught on quickly.  
"Yes, and its bath time." Quatre said. "Then off to bed."  
"We're going home already?"  
"Uh, no…we stay here, remember? Because our house is too far away and Mr. Winner lets us use our guest rooms." Skye explained quickly.  
"And we'll set up a cot for you in Mom's room. Okay?" Wufei added. Quatre nodded and called for Rashid. He came in and looked a little surprised to see Daine.  
"She was sleep-walking," Quatre added quickly. "So they brought her here. You remember her parents." He said, gesturing to Skye and Wufei. "So she needs a bath and an extra bed in her mother's room. Please show her to the bathroom."  
"Mommy, will you come with me?"  
"Sorry, honey. We're in the middle of a important party."  
"And I'll get you a dress to wear as soon as you're cleaned up." Quatre said smiling. "You may come down too."  
"Yay! Come on, Rashid!" Daine grabbed his hand and led him out the door.  
"Well," Skye said, rising from her chair. "We'd better tell the others before they flip."  
"Yeah," Wufei replied. "Except Maxwell can't keep a secret."  
"Not like there's much of a choice either way." Quatre added. "They'll be missing us if we don't go back." The three walked out the door and in to the ballroom, where the girls promptly dragged Skye off.  
"Don't worry! I'll tell 'em! You go tell Trowa, Heero, and Duo." Skye called grinning, Wufei nodded and went to tell the other three pilots, while Quatre went and told the rest of the Maganacs.  
"Spill." Hilde said. "What took you guys so long?"  
"The Night estate was burned. There was only one survivor, a little girl with amnesia. I'm going to raise her, so I'm her mother. Which means my age is going up by ten, as is the rest of the pilots. You guys might want to do the same." They nodded and she proceeded to continue. "The funny thing is, when she saw Wufei, she thought and still thinks now, that he's her father."  
"Aw, how cute!" Relena exclaimed. "What's her name?"  
"Daine Brown." Skye replied. "I'm keeping my fake last name."  
"Well, it appears I'm an Uncle." Trowa said, walking over. "So I suppose now I'm twenty-six?"  
"Well, yeah. We have to increase our ages by ten years. Oh, She'll be coming down to the party soon."  
"Presenting Miss Daine Brown!" Rashid called out, Daine walked down the stairs wearing a similar blue dress with black stockings and matching shoes. When she got down the steps, Daine ran over to Skye.  
"Mommy! Look! Aren't I pretty?" She asked, turning. "And look, I did my own hair!" She pointed to the headband holding the hair out of her eyes.  
"Wow, I'm so proud! These are my friends, Miss Hilde, and Miss Relena." Skye introduced them. "And this is your Aunt, Catherine."  
"Hi, Aunt Catherine!"  
"Nice to see you again, Daine."  
"Oh, This is you Uncle, Trowa." She added.  
"Hi!"  
"Hello. How are you?"  
"I'm good. Who are the rest of the people, Uncle Trowa?" Daine asked, tugging on his sleeve.  
"This is Mr. Duo Maxwell, Mr. Heero Yuy, and you already know Mr. Quatre R. Winner."  
"Hello Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy. Nice to see you again Mr. Winner."  
"You can call them by their first names, Daine. Like the grown-ups do." Wufei said.  
"Okay, Daddy!" The party was a blast. Daine fell asleep in her cake and Wufei had to carry her upstairs since Skye was almost asleep by the end. They all went to their separate rooms, knowing each of them would have to help raise her and hide the secret of themselves from her. Unfortunately, Skye was given the mission of piloting herself three days later. Daine started kindergarten that same day though. They hid it from her for two years until one day it all came spilling out.  
  
  
Well, that ends the Tears saga. I'm going to do another one that's a sequel to this. So R+R please! No one seems to be reviewing anymore. ;_;  



End file.
